


I bet he won't!

by Keiko_Yue



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Sam Winchester Knows, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiko_Yue/pseuds/Keiko_Yue
Summary: A little drabble I wrote for my best friends ficMAY I. Go read it!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I bet he won't!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanami_Michiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Michiko/gifts).



> A little drabble I wrote for my best friends fic [MAY I](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225537). Go read it!

“You owe me”, Eileen signs mid-conversation. 

Even though he lost track on what she means, Sam wouldn’t disagree. Looking into the face of his beautiful wife he is still awe-struck how he got here with her. He’d do everything for her, no matter what. But then he realizes, that she’s pointing over to the dance floor. In the dim light, he sees Dean and Cas slow dancing together. 

Sam can’t stop the grin on his face, he is so proud of his brother. Without hesitating he pulls 20 dollars out of his wallet – Sam was never happier losing a bet.


End file.
